Season 4 Alias
by bell12804
Summary: Season four...SV..lauren is now dead.. what will happen with the CIA now? will sark ever be stopped? what will happen to Sydney? what will happen with Vaughn?
1. Default Chapter

Alias-Season 4.

EP 1"Getting back to Normal"

Previously on Alias:

Sloane had gotten away with Sydney's sister. Vaughn killed Lauren and rekindled his love with Sydney. At the end of the episode, Lauren had told Sydney that her father was hiding something in a vault at the bank and yelled out the code number before Vaughn shot her again. Sydney went to the vault and found his files, and something shocking written down. Her father walked in responding "Sydney, you weren't supposed to see this."

Day 1. Evening.

"Syd, I know something's up. Please tell me.."

"Vaughn, I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go to sleep now? I'm pretty tired."

"I know…we both had a tiring day. Yeah Syd, you look exhausted. Get some sleep."

Vaughn shut off the lights as Sydney closed her eyes. She was so happy to be in the same bed let alone room with Vaughn again. He was so good to her. He always loved her, even if he was with Lauren.

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you…I've always loved you. When I was with the Covenant…I didn't remember you, but Vaughn, if I did, I would have came back to you. At my funeral must have been so hard for you. Vaughn, you have no idea how much I want things to just be normal again, for me to be able to make love to you with no worries, the problem that you killed Lauren and when we go to work tomorrow there might be a problem and the CIA question you…Vaughn I truly ca-"

"Syd. I love you too. Don't worry about it. You couldn't do anything. I'm just glad you're back in my life again, I don't know where I'd ever be without you."

Vaughn leaned in to kiss Syd but she pulled away. She knew that his lips had been to Lauren's; he had probably made love to her a few times, but Vaughn probably had even thought of Syd during those times.

"Its too weird Vaughn. These lips touched Lauren.."

"I didn't know Syd. If I knew she was a mole working for Sark I would have killed her. I would have beat her until she cried for pain. And when I shot her, I felt good. And then when you came into my arms and had those brown eyes of yours and looked up to kiss me, I knew that it was back to kinda normal again. Syd I love you. Please, lets try to move on."

"I'll see what I can do. Goodnight Vaughn."

Day 2. Morning.

"Syd. Wake up, its time to go to work."

"Huh Five more minutes Vaughn. Please?"

"Of course. I'll get the shower ready. Just hop in with me okay?"

"Okay."

So Syd laid there for about another three minutes or so, replaying the last couple of days inside her head. Her father was up to something horrible. She just knew it. But she knew if she hopped in that shower with Vaughn that he would make her feel better.

"Vaughn let me in!"

"I know I'm just playing. Hey, you know we can skip work if you want to…we can go in late, or we can just skip it all together. Take a sick day.."

"Yeah, I'd like that actually. We can catch up on a lot of things that we both missed in each others lives. But there isn't much to do with my life…you know everything Vaughn."

"Syd, just come over here so I can hold you in my arms and tell you that I love you. You're so beautiful Syd, you always have been."

"I love you Vaughn. I'm sorry about last night. If I hurt you in any way I'm really sorry, I didn't know what I was saying…I was extremely tired, you know that."

"Syd its fine. I understand how you feel. I would be saying the exact same things you would be too. Syd, want to go out for some coffee? We can catch up, hang out, maybe go play some hockey. You are really good ya know."

"Haha I know, I don't even know how I got so good! You're a good teacher that's why! But I have to call work first and tell them I wont be in. Then you can call afterwards and say you won't be in either. Okay?"

"Sounds good. Now come here."

Vaughn pulled Sydney close to him, the hot water pouring onto them, and she sighed into the many kisses Vaughn was giving her. He kissed her back and kissed her neck as Syd realized how much she missed Vaughn. All these times in the shower and all the times they would call off work because they wanted to be together.

"Vaughn…I gotta go call work…" Sydney said quietly.

"Syd just stay with me. I love kissing you. I love being with you. I love holding you." He whispered.

"I'll be just a minute."

Sydney grabbed a towel, dried herself off and grabbed the phone. She called the CIA.

"Weiss here."

"Weiss its Syd. Me and Vaughn wont be in today. We just feel like taking a sick day. Can you cover for us?"

"Let me guess. You guys are in the shower?" He laughed.

"We're just going out for coffee and going to go play some hockey." Sydney replied.

"Okay, I'll cover for you guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Weiss." And Sydney smiled as she hung up.

**New story..hope you all liked it!!! ill try to update when you can..i just need feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alias: Season 4

Ep 1. Continued

Day 2. Afternoon.

Vaughn and Sydney had called off of work and decided to go do one of their pastime hobbies, play hockey at the ice skating rink a few miles from Sydney's house. They just needed to get out of the house, do something fun, catch up on each others lives.

"So. Vaughn, what really happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing, I mean Syd, there was nothing we COULD do. We all thought you were gone we had a funeral and everything. Then Lauren came and everything changed. And when I found the wig and outfit in the closet I didn't want to believe it. When you had seen her at the club.. I mean I'm sorry Syd, I thought you were lying."

"Vaughn why would I ever lie to you?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to believe it that's all."

"Anyway, Syd, I have something for you back at my house."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, come on."

Sydney followed Vaughn into the car, Vaughn blindfolded her. When she got into the house she felt like she was back home again. And Vaughn had helped.

"Vaughn. You really want this don't you?"

"A little something for us. Syd I've missed you. I want things to go back to normal. I mean I'm not trying to avoid anything, I just really want things back like they used to be. I want you to live here with me. I mean we didn't "officially" live together before, but this is definitely official. Now will my lady like to accompany me in getting some coffee and lunch?"

"I'd love to Vaughn. Thank you for all this. Really. It means so much to me."

"I know. Come here."

Vaughn tightly wrapped his arms around Sydney, never ever wanting to let go of her. He didn't want to lose her again. Sydney looked up and greeted him with a quick kiss.

"I love you Syd."

"Oh Vaughn, I love you too."

Before any of them could say another word, the phone rang loudly from Vaughn's kitchen. He moaned and ran to catch the phone.

"Hello, Vaughn here."

"Yes, Michael Vaughn, hello. Nice to finally talk to you again."

"Sark? Why the hell are you calling me? How did you get this number?"

"It's calling going through files and knowing what you're doing."

"What do you want?"

"I'd like to let you know you are going to pay for Lauren's death. She was one of the things I truly loved, now it will result in the death of something you love. Or it could be you. So I'd watch out if I were you."

"You best not go near Sydney. You best not do anything. The CIA is out for you anyway Sark. You wont be able to lay a hand or anyone."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that one, Vaughn."

Click

"That bastard!"

"What did he want Vaughn?"

"He wants to kill me because I killed Lauren. He said he would either kill me or something I loved."

"Oh Vaughn. Sark needs to be stopped. I mean we should call the CI-"

"No. We can't. They're looking for me anyways."

Sydney huffed. She couldn't stand this Sark anymore. He was a lying, cheating bastard. He would always try to bribe people and get his own way, but he wasn't going to this time.

"I'm going to lie down Vaughn. This is causing me too much damn stress."

"Alright. Ill be in the living room if you need anything okay?"

"Alright."

Sydney ran over to Vaughn and planted a kiss on his forehead. Then she looked deeply into his eyes, kissed him on the lips, smiled and went into Vaughn's room.

Day 2. Mid evening. Around 6pm.

Sydney had fallen into a deep sleep, while Vaughn left to go get some takeout at the nearest Chinese restaurant. He was a little afraid to leave Sydney alone, but he was hungry and had no food.

"Syd, baby, I'll be right back." He whispered.

"Mmmm.."

"I love you Syd."

Vaughn started the car, and went to the Chinese place about 20 minutes away, while Sydney laid in a deep sleep. Sorta. About 10 minutes after Vaughn left, Syd woke up to a note.

----Syd, went to the Chinese place to get some food for us. I didn't want to leave you alone but I know you will be hungry when you wake up. Ill be home in about a half hour. Love you. ----Vaughn

"Dammit. I hate being alone. He knows that."

All of a sudden Sydney heard whispered voices in front of her window.

"I know that's not Vaughn, I know it." Sydney whispered to herself.

Before she could speak another word, a dart flew through the window and into her arm. Sydney fell to the ground before she could even attempt to move.

"We've got her now."

I hope you liked this chapter! Cliffhanger! Leave me some good reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alias: Season 4  
****  
Ep 2. "Kidnapped"**

Day 3. Morning/Afternoon.  
  
Sydney was exhausted as she opened her eyes. She saw a vase next to her, and unfamiliar curtains and other things in the room from the corner of her eye that were not hers. She took a quick yawn, then sat up and saw she was not home. There was Chinese symbols everywhere, and next to her on the left there was a man on a bed, snoring. She knew he must've been a guard to watch her or something. She needed to get out of wherever she was right now. She had to find a phone. She realized she had her cell phone and took it out of her pocket. She saw the time on her phone, it was 11:30. She had missed 4 calls. All of them were Vaughn. She checked her voicemail.

---Sydney, where are you? I'm worried sick Syd..pick up you're phone, please? This is the 4th time I called, I know something is wrong, I know you cant answer this because you are somewhere. I saw the broken window, Sydney, once you get this please call me.

She dialed Vaughn's cell number because normally he took his cell with him everywhere.

"Sydney! Where are you? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Vaughn I'm fine. Except my head really hurts. Vaughn I don't know where the hell I am. At all. There are a bunch of Chinese symbols everywhere, and there's a man in a bed next to the one I was on. Vaughn, you need to get me out of here."

"Syd I don't know where you are. Find the nearest door and open it, get out of the room you are in now."

Sydney opened the door to find some elegant couches and chairs in front of her eyes. She knew she was in a nice house. Probably the rich part of town. She kept walking and then looked around and found a door right next to one of the corner chairs.

"Vaughn, I found a door!"

"Sydney, get out of there!"

"Vaughn what if there's an alar-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Sydney. Hang up the phone if you don't mind. So we can have a word."

She turned to find the face of the blue eyed, blonde haired, 6'3, Sark. She didn't even think of Sark while she was on the phone with Vaughn.

"Sydney?! Who is that in the room with you?"

"It's Sark." Sydney said in a whispered tone.

"Sydney, hang up the phone."

"Sark, why do you want me? I haven't done anything to you. I let you go so many times, this time why can't you cut me some slack and let me go?"

"Your boyfriend Mr. Vaughn killed someone that was very valuable to me. He is going to loose something that he treasures now. You."

"Sark, we broke up, Vaughn is with someone else now."

"He is still going to loose something he did care for anyway. Now get off the phone before I have to become violent."

"Sydney, what is the number of the house across the street from you? I will come and get you. Sydney, hurry, tell me."

"Its 1603. it's a Victorian. Hurry Vaughn. I have to go."

"I'm coming."

--Click--

Sydney just realized that up above her there was an escape vent. Very odd she thought, as if it was Sark's way of escaping a murder he would accomplish. She had to find a way to stall so that when Vaughn came she could run out the door, and run to the car.

"Now Sydney, would you like to play a game?"

"I don't like games. Especially ones that involve you."

"Oh well we're going to have fun with this one. Don't get smart with me either now Sydney, remember, you are in my care for now."

Sydney found a vase behind her, grabbed it and threw it in Sark's direction. It hit him in the leg and smashed to the floor. He picked up the pieces of broken vase and threw them back at Sydney. One hit her arm, and cut it, because Sark had very good aim, and Syd clutched her arm and took the same piece and went up to him and put it up to his face. The broken pieces of vase were not doing anything, and Sydney punched him a few times and he equally punched her. Very hard.

"Sydney, stop this, right now, you don't want to get hurt now don't you?"

"Bite me."

"You asked for this Sydney."

Sark pulled into his coat pocket, and Sydney turned to run, Sark had a knife hidden. As Sydney was about to open the door, Sark stabbed the knife right into Sydney's back, causing her to stumble. She made it out the door, and tried to kick it closed with her foot. She heard a car pull up and realized it was Vaughn.

Sydney yelled, "Vaughn! Over here! Help me!"

She could barely catch her breath, as she fell to the cement and tried to be strong and move. She just couldn't. Sark smashed the glass because Sydney had blocked the door good with her foot, and Sark grabbed Syd's food and tried to pull her into the house. Vaughn ran over and grabbed Sydney's arms, pulling her, cause Vaughn had a better advantage, and got a hold of Sydney. He went over the Sark and pushed him, but Sark remained standing.

"Hello Mr. Vaughn. Trying to take Sydney I see? Well that wont be happening."

Sark sounded the alarm, and Vaughn could hear the stomps of guards coming. He quickly grabbed Sydney and ran her over to the car. He gracefully put her in the backseat, ran to the drivers seat, locked all the doors and backed out of the driveway, speeding down the street. He took out his phone and called Weiss.

"Weiss, Syd's hurt, really bad, she got stabbed in the back, have the paramedics ready at the hospital, please."

"Alright see you there."

Vaughn heard cars behind him, catching up. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw two big trucks coming with heavy guns. Vaughn just realized he had went through a red light.

Another cliffhanger! Sorry you guys! Ill update really really soon! Please have some reviews!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Alias: Season 4

Ep 2 "Kidnapped" (Continued)

Day 2. Afternoon.

With a bam Vaughn got smashed into his door with a tractor trailer, flipping into the air numerous times. The only thing rushing in his mind right now was him hoping Sydney was okay. After the car flipped about 5 times, it came back on the tires, as Vaughn's arm was damaged very bad. He looked into the backseat as Sydney was clutching her seatbelt with tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Syd, Syd, are you okay? Syd please answer me."

"V-v-v-v-aughn…help me. Please. I cant move anything in my body right now. Vaughn. Please baby. Help."

"Syd I cant move. I can move this arm but my leg is stuck."

Vaughn had just remembered he was talking to Weiss.

"Vaughn? You there? Buddy? What happened?"

"We crashed. Get someone over here."

Vaughn dropped the phone and became unconscious.

Day 2. Evening. Around 8pm.

Syd woke up and saw hospital walls surrounding her, Vaughn in a bed next to her. He was sleeping. Weiss was at his bedside. He saw Sydney wake and came to her bed.

"Syd, how are you doing?"

"I feel sore. Very sore. My legs are numb and so are my arms. Weiss is Vaughn in worse condition then me? Be honest. Because I know you know."

"Yes he is Syd. He broke his arm. And his left leg is fractured. He fractured two fingers as well. But he's going to be fine Syd, I promise you."

"I want him to wake up. I want to go over there and hold him right now Weiss, you have no idea how much I love Michael. Well you probably do but I mean I love Michael if something ever happened to him I don't know what I'd do with myself at all."

"Syd, go back to sleep. When you wake up he will probably be awake. Everything's going to be fine."

"Thanks Weiss. Thank you for being here."

"No problem. Ill be here later Syd. Call me if you need me."

"Will do. Bye Weiss."

So Syd went back to sleep, having many wonderful dreams in her head. She dreamt of her and Vaughn, together, no worries, no work, no accidents, no phones, no pagers, no fax machines, no one to bother them. In her dream…she dreamt…with a beautiful song in the back of her mind, playing and playing as Sydney and Vaughn danced on the beach, in the moonlight.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Syd slept and slept, humming this tune in her head. Vaughn had awoken, listening to Sydney from across the room. He realized she is the person he wanted to spend the rest of his live with. Sydney Bristow. He rolled his bed over to hers, and held her hand, whispering sweet nothings to her. He didn't know if she heard him, but he didn't care. He loved Sydney. And when he got a ring, he was going to purpose.

Day 3. Morning. 10 am.

"Syd. Baby. Wake up. It 10 o'clock. You're breakfast will be coming soon. Please wake up Sydney."

"Vaughn! Oh I'm so happy you're alive, I didn't think you were going to wake up, Weiss had told me you had It really bad. Oh Vaughn. Last night I had a dream about us. We were on the beach dancing to that song I absolutely love. And we were alone. And no work, no worries, just us. Vaughn we need a vacation!"

"Syd you just started work again, but it seems like a good idea."

"I know I know. Can I have a kiss now?"

"Of course you can."

Vaughn leaned over, trying not to hit his arm or anything against anything, and gave Syd the passionate kiss she wanted. Even in a hospital room they couldn't keep away from each other. It was just impossible.

"Syd. I have to ask you something."

"Anything Vaughn."

"Will you marry me?"

**To be continued! I hope you like this chapter! Please leave me reviews!**


End file.
